There are many different ways to express a number in a computer processor. For example, a whole number may be represented as an integer value. Fractions and other non-integer values may be represented as a fixed-point number with a number of bits used for the integer component and a number of bits used for the fractional part (e.g., INTEGER.FRACTION). Another way to represent fractions is using a floating point number which includes bits for a sign, a digit string (mantissa, fractional, or significand)—the length of which determines the precision of the number, and an exponent indicating a location of the decimal place.